


Себе дороже

by B_E_S



Category: Charmed (TV), The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Можете себе представить ангела-атеиста? Нет? Тогда знакомьтесь – Уолтер Фэйн.





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, это снова из серии «Захотелось немотивированного, но счастливого финала». А почему бы и нет?  
> Никого из героев сериала «Зачарованные» здесь нет, взята лишь сама идея-линия о хранителях и старейшинах. Плюс немного фантазии и тех вопросов, которыми я иногда задавалась при просмотре сериала. Близко к сердцу не принимать!  
> Приятного прочтения!

Прошло шесть лет, а она до сих пор не вышла снова замуж. Не потому, что принципиально решила хранить верность покойному супругу. Она не встретила никого, с кем хотелось бы связать себя нерушимыми узами на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Правда, у неё и при знакомстве с Уолтером подобного желания не возникало, она бы не поверила, что когда-нибудь так крепко, страстно в него влюбится. Но не выскакивать же теперь за безразличного человека в надежде на повторение истории, вряд ли схема сработает второй раз, да и нет второго такого Уолтера.  
Китти не могла простить себе времени, потраченного впустую. Он два года ничего для неё не значил, а сейчас она всё на свете отдала бы, чтоб увидеть его хоть на минутку.  
Как и большинство тех, кто потерял близких, Китти периодически задавалась вопросом: видит ли её Уолтер сейчас? Знает ли, насколько сильно ей его не хватает, насколько мучительно она скучает по нему?   
…Он знал. Он слышал каждую её мысль, обращённую к нему, и ненавидел себя за то, что не может утешить любимую женщину.

_ _ _ 

 

В белых-белых облаках, в белой-белой цитадели, в белой-белой комнате сидел грустный-грустный Старейшина, которому мы для удобства присвоим номер – 1. Он знал, что должен заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями, таинственными и важными действами, однако не мог сосредоточиться. Даже здесь, в оплоте небесных сил, существовало время, и Старейшина №1 с тревогой поглядывал на большие часы, мягко мерцающие в углу. Он вовсе не удивился и всё-таки вздрогнул, когда в зал вошёл его коллега, такой же величественный, в серебристом плаще с капюшоном.  
\- Он снова здесь? – страдальчески вопросил Старейшина №1.  
Старейшина №2 кивнул. Старейшина №1 горестно застонал, уронив голову на стол. Сделал глубокий вдох и снова выпрямился.  
\- Как ему до сих пор не надоело? – Вопрос, конечно, риторический.  
Кто, кто мог предвидеть, чем всё обернётся, когда в ряды хранителей принимали Уолтера Фэйна? Процедура-то стандартная: человек, который при жизни совершил много добра, имеет подходящий склад характера и не имеет причин для отказа, становится ангелом-хранителем, которому дают под опеку добрых ведьм или колдунов, сражающихся с демонами и прочей нечистью.  
То, что на сию должность доктор Фэйн имел полное право, ни у кого не вызывало сомнений. Он боролся с холерой в маленьком китайском городе. И пусть поначалу отправиться туда его побудили не самые благородные причины, Уолтер Фэйн спас сотни и сотни жизней, он лечил больных в госпитале и сумел организовать систему подачи чистой воды, благодаря чему удалось покончить с эпидемией. Увы, сам он тоже пал жертвой болезни, оставив на земле жену – вернее, уже вдову - и не рождённого ребёнка. Он был честным, добрым и смелым – практически готовый ангел. По крайней мере, Старейшины так считали.  
Они видели многих людей, только что попавших в загробный мир и дезориентированных. Попробуй не растеряться: умирал себе, никого не трогал, и вдруг бац – кругом облака, белое сияние, а какие-то дядьки в капюшонах вещают, что ты был хорошим мальчиком и поэтому теперь назначаешься ангелом-хранителем. Уолтер тоже растерялся, однако очень быстро заявил: он атеист, в жизнь после смерти не верит, всё происходящее, очевидно, не что иное, как предсмертная галлюцинация, следовательно, он пока не совсем умер. Его переубеждали, но он упорствовал, да так рьяно, что некоторые Старейшины стали сомневаться: а действительно, уж не галлюцинации ли они на самом деле.  
Дальше – больше. Когда Фэйну, наконец, втолковали, что он вправду умер и обрёл новую жизнь, объяснили нынешние обязанности и обрисовали устройство магического мира, доктор стал задавать вопросы. Многие из этих вопросов смахивали на претензии. «То есть вы просто смотрите, что происходит на земле, и бездействуете? Наблюдаете за страданиями, болезнями, преступлениями, войнами и никак не мешаете? Прямо сейчас кого-то убивают, пытают, насилуют, и вам достаточно щёлкнуть пальцем, чтоб это прекратить, но вы ничего не делаете?» Он не проникся идеей о том, что земная жизнь – целиком ответственность земных жителей. Каждый смертный должен следовать своим путём без помощи и без препятствий, в общем, без потусторонних вмешательств. Каждый выбор должен быть последствием личного решения, иначе как оценить человека в полной мере? Однако с точки зрения Уолтера кощунством было иметь возможность помочь и не помогать.  
Когда его предупредили о тёмных хранителях, чьи стрелы способны убивать хранителей светлых, Уолтер весьма удивился. Как может умереть тот, кто уже мёртв? В жизни после жизни есть смерть? А что после этой, второй, смерти? Получается, Старейшины – не истина в последней инстанции, есть что-то ещё, больше и выше? Вы уверены, что термин «магия» тут вообще уместен? Возможно, речь об ином энергетическом уровне, о чём-то, что наука пока не объяснила, но когда-нибудь непременно объяснит.  
Скоро Уолтер лично столкнулся с тёмным хранителем и получил отравленную стрелу, угодившую, к счастью, не в сердце, а в плечо. И что Фэйн сделал в первую очередь, стоило одному из коллег-хранителей его исцелить? Схватил, обернув тканью, вытащенную стрелу, сделал смыв и ринулся изучать под микроскопом, твердя, что у яда должно быть противоядие, надо лишь определить состав и свойства. При следующем столкновении с тёмным хранителем Уолтер попытался взять у того кровь на анализ (наверняка в ней есть антитела!), а когда не вышло, вежливо поинтересовался, какая у него группа крови. Тёмный хранитель растерялся, вспомнил, как в юности медкомиссия не допустила его до армейской службы, деморализовался и исчез. Вскоре тёмные силы прислали светлым ноту протеста, мол, борьба борьбой, добро против зла, небеса против ада и всё такое, но есть же границы! Доводить противника до слёз, выпытывая подробности глубоко личного, не побоимся сего слова – интимного характера низко! Это противоречит профессиональной этике!  
Всё, чего хотел Уолтер, это вернуться к семье, быть с женой и сыном. Но правило было железным для всех: никаких контактов с прежней жизнью и близкими людьми. Нет, если сильно хочешь, дерзай, но в таком случае эти близкие станут частью твоей новой жизни, не только со всеми её чудесами, но и со всеми опасностями. Демонами, например. Вампирами, вурдалаками, оборотнями, горгонами, банши, злобными призраками, теми же тёмными хранителями – список можно продолжать до-о-олго. Обычно смертных стараются оберегать от соприкосновения с потусторонним, по возможности защищают, чтобы обычные люди могли жить обычной жизнью. Однако стоит переступить черту, и прощай, защита. А семья ангела-хранителя – лакомый кусочек.  
И будто Старейшинам не хватало сложностей с Уолтером. Добавился ещё полковник Ю! Китайский военный, погибший в бою. Раньше они с доктором были не то чтобы друзьями, но соратниками и испытывали глубочайшее взаимное уважение. Узнав, что Фэйну, по сути, не позволяют воссоединиться с семьёй, Ю стал просить об отмене запрета. Уж кто-кто, а доктор заслужил счастье, отпустите вы его к семье, право слово! Возможно, дело было не только в симпатии Ю к Фэйну. Полковник очутился вне служебно-военных реалий, и ему срочно требовалось найти новую цель. Он нашёл. И принялся действовать по привычной схеме: поставил себе цель – добивайся. Два года, каждый день, ровно в одно и то же время, Ю появлялся подле зала и дожидался аудиенции. Не принять было нельзя, ибо небеса зиждутся на справедливости и демократичности, чтоб её. Раз за разом, день за днём, Ю спокойно и чётко излагал одну и ту же просьбу, не внемля никаким доводам против. Казалось бы, два года – крохи на фоне вечности, но Старейшины тоже не железные. Как выяснилось, многие из них гораздо менее стойкие и терпеливые, чем сами о себе думали.  
\- Сегодня он привёл с собой кое-кого.  
Старейшина №1 заморгал. Он знал, что пожалеет, но не спросить не мог:  
\- Кого?  
\- Аббатису. Настоятельницу того самого монастыря в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Только-только преставилась, и уже тут.  
\- Быстро он взял её в оборот, - пробормотал Старейшина №1, с ужасом представляя, на что способны объединившиеся китайский военный и французская монахиня. – Полагаю, она поддерживает просьбу полковника?  
\- Целиком и полностью. Щебечет про милосердие, вознаграждение за благие деяния и тому подобное. – Старейшина №2 наколдовал себе бутылку виски, к которому не замедлил приложиться и коллега.  
\- А может, впрямь отправим его назад? – спросил Старейшина №1 после второго стакана.  
\- Я бы с радостью, - признался Старейшина №2, - но представь, что тогда начнётся. Другие хранители поднимут мятеж: «Почему ему можно вернуться, а нам нет?»  
\- Ну, - Старейшина №1 причмокнул, облизывая губы, и наполнил свой стакан в третий раз, - можно же что-нибудь придумать. Представить это не как награду, а как наказание. Или изобрести витиеватую формулировку про особые обстоятельства и указания свыше. Сделаем его снова смертным, очистим память и вернём на землю, к жене и сыну.  
\- Не факт, что сын его, - с каким-то не слишком светлым ехидством ухмыльнулся Старейшина №2.  
\- Пф! – закатил глаза первый. – Ладно тебе, а чей же ещё? Постоянно сыплет вопросами «Зачем?» и «Почему?», скольких людей допёк – не сосчитать.  
Сам Уолтер-старший очень гордился сыном и частенько за ним присматривал. Досадовал, когда мальчику говорили, что его папа ангел и живёт на небесах. Ну и что, что это правда, Уолтер принципиально был против религиозного воспитания.  
\- Давай избавимся от него, - наконец, откровенно предложил Старейшина №1. – Он хороший человек, но в хранители не годится. Оставлять его тут – себе дороже. Нас даже тёмные поддержат! Вчера, кхм, - он выразительно посмотрел вниз, - оппоненты опять на него жаловались. У них два демона впали в экзистенциальный кризис и уже неделю не выходят из запоя. Представляешь, что может натворить демон в запое?!  
\- Откуда они вообще знают словосочетание «экзистенциальный кризис»?  
\- А сам как думаешь?


	2. Часть II

  - Что происходит? – Уолтер беспомощно озирался по сторонам, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь помимо тумана и близко стоящих, но смутно различимых фигур в капюшонах. – Я что, снова умер? – Глаза его расширились - память вернулась. – Я что, уже умирал?! – Бактериолог хлопнул себя по лбу. – Чёрт!

  - Выбирайте выражения, доктор Фэйн, - кашлянул Старейшина №1.

  - Вот именно, - поддакнул Старейшина №2.

  - Извините, - Уолтер растерянно сник. Словечко и впрямь не к месту.

  - Так-то лучше, - добродушно протянул Старейшина №3.

  - Давайте сразу к делу, - предложил Старейшина №4.

  - Давайте, - радостно закивал Фэйн. От безумия на фоне цунами воспоминаний его отделяло полшага, и если не отвлечься, эти полшага останутся позади.

  Два месяца назад он увидел Китти, прямо перед собой, она обняла его, он автоматически заключил её в объятья, и лишь через пару секунд до него дошло, что он не представляет, где находится. Последнее, что он помнил, – палаточный госпиталь близ Мэй-Тан-Фу, сгущающуюся темноту и лицо Китти, старающейся бодриться и смотрящей на него с такой безграничной преданностью. А теперь он внезапно стоял посреди бела дня на пороге дома, притом отнюдь не китайского. Китти понимала не больше него. Она водила пальцами по лицу мужа, ладонями по плечам и предплечьям, будто проверяя на фальшивость, смеялась и плакала одновременно, спрашивая, он ли это на самом деле. «Насколько могу судить – да, я…» - проронил Уолтер, после чего был незамедлительно и горячо поцелован в губы. Вопрос «Где ты был всё это время?» - возник позже, и бактериолог не смог ответить. Он много дней старался выковырять из памяти хоть что-нибудь, но напрасно. В конце концов, это не главное. Главное, что они теперь вместе – он, Китти и их сын. Мальчик, которому уже пять лет. Странно - Уолтер ни разу не встречался с ним прежде, но ощущал, что хорошо его знает, словно часто наблюдал за ним.

  Сегодня в лаборатории был сложный день, Уолтер вернулся с работы поздно, почти сразу лёг спать. …И обнаружил себя среди облаков и капюшонов.

  - Я точно не умер опять?

  - Нет, Вы лежите в своей постели и видите сон.

  - О, это многое объясняет.

  - Разумеется, это не обычный сон. Ваше сознание вправду здесь. И мы все реальны, надеюсь, нам не придётся убеждать Вас в этом второй раз.

  - Нет, что вы, мне и первого хватило.

  - Доктор Фэйн, не хотели бы Вы вернуться на прежнюю должность?

  - На какую?

  - На хранительскую.

  Уолтер ушам своим не поверил. Перед отправкой «восвояси» ему однозначно дали понять, что отпускают его окончательно, бесповоротно и даже не без некоторой радости.

  - Снова стать хранителем?

  - Да.

  - Зачем?..

  - Бороться со злом, помогать добру, выручать подопечных.

  - Нет, почему вы хотите моего возвращения?

  Ему показалось, или пара-тройка Старейшин подавила скорбные вздохи? Неужто на небесах всё так плохо, что образовалась нехватка кадров?

  - Прежде всего, этого хотят Ваши подопечные, они аж петицию составили.

  Приятно, конечно. С подопечными Уолтер ладил куда лучше, чем с коллегами и начальством. Однако вряд ли петиция получилась длинной - он отвечал в общей сложности за девять человек.

  - Тёмные и те по Вас соскучились. У них один из демонов низшего звена после встречи с Вами полез в Оксфордский английский словарь искать значение слова «гносеологический» и так увлёкся, так увлёкся, что поступил в Оксфорд. Собратья им страшно гордятся, это ж будет первый демон рабочего класса с высшим образованием. Они Вам хотели прислать подарок на Рождество, мы их еле отговорили.

  - Большое вам спасибо! – с неподдельной сердечностью выдохнул Фэйн.

  Он сообразил, что перечисленные причины – далеко не главные, но главных ему не скажут.

  Тут наверху и руководство, и коллеги недолюбливали Уолтера, а сказать прямо – не любили. Зануды никому не нравятся, даже обитателям райских кущ; а Уолтер был занудой редкостным, отборным. Он почти всех раздражал, и посему его высказывания тоже ни у кого не вызывали восторга. Вы ведь редко соглашаетесь с теми, кого не любите, уж лучше найти в словах «нелюбимого» изъян, высмеять и отбросить. Но когда Уолтер исчез, озвучиваемые им ранее вопросы остались в умах бывших собеседников, и уже не казались столь абсурдными, ибо более не было раздражающего фактора, придававшего им негативный оттенок. И другие хранители стали перешёптываться меж собой – а впрямь, почему высшие силы позволяют миру погрязать в жесткости и страданиях? Объяснение про личную ответственность и свободу выбора по-прежнему было актуальным, логичным и верным, но за столько веков оно утратило новизну, приелось и могло начать считаться пережитком. Словом, срочно нужно было возвращать самого неприятного носителя идеи, чтоб он начал опять всех раздражать.

  - Я благодарен и польщён, но вынужден отказаться.

  - Почему?

  - Не хочу оставлять свою семью.

  - Вам и не придётся.

  - Что? Вы же мне шесть лет расписывали, какие опасности на них повалятся, если в их жизни появится хранитель.

  - Вы не знаете всех обстоятельств, и мы не станем Вас в них посвящать, однако суть в том, что Вам позволят сохранить отношения с близкими.

  - А как это скажется на безопасности моих близких?

  - Мы позаботимся, чтоб она оставалась на прежнем уровне.

  - То есть, никакого риска?

  - Риск есть всегда и у всех, но у Вашей семьи он будет ничуть не больше, чем у любой другой рядовой. Всё останется так же, как было раньше.

  - И вы можете гарантировать защиту?

  - Да.

  - Максимальную?

  - Да.

  - Постоянную?

  - Да.

  - Без оговорок и подводных камней?

  - Да.

  - Без условий и…

  - Доктор Фэйн, заткнитесь!

  - Ладно, - послушно смолк Уолтер. Он с изумлением осознал: ему очень хочется позволить уговорить себя. Как бы он ни относился к идеологии светлых сил, они совершали добро. Возможность вмиг исцелять раны и недуги – не об этом ли мечтает любой врач? Да и способность перемещаться приводила его в детский восторг, чего уж скрывать. – Но у меня уже есть работа, я имею в виду – обычная…

  - Вы ведь не в больнице лечите, а заведуете лабораторией. Никто не умрёт, если Вы внезапно отлучитесь.

  - А как я смогу использовать свою силу? Если заболеет кто-то из родных или друзей, можно мне его или её исцелить?

  - Только если причиной будет вмешательство чёрной магии.

  - А если бытовая травма, бандитское нападение, несчастный случай, пожар, землетрясение?..

  - Нет.

  - Вы же понимаете, что я в любом случае не удержусь. Считаю своим долгом предупредить об этом.

  Кто-то скрипнул зубами.

  - Только если речь будет идти о жизни и смерти, доктор Фэйн. Грипп, простуда, переломы, ожоги до третьей-А степени включительно сюда не попадают.

  - А могу я помогать посторонним людям?

  - Если услышите, кто кто-то болен или ранен – нет.

  - А если человека на моих глазах собьёт машина, придавит дерево, покусает акула? Я должен буду стоять и смотреть?

  - Слушайте, Вы же ещё не согласились.

  - Я прощупываю почву.

  - Определитесь с ответом, и будем щупать вместе.

  - Я должен посоветоваться с женой. Я могу ей всё рассказать?

  - Да, можете, - измотанно вздохнул Старейшина №11.

  - А сыну?

  - Не стоит.

  С этим Уолтер и сам был согласен.

  - Я только боюсь, что если попробую объяснить всё жене, она сдаст меня в психлечебницу, и будет, кстати, совершенно права.

  - Предъявите ей доказательства.

  - Какие?

  - Любые! Покажите свои способности.

  - У меня их уже нет.

  - Будут, - Старейшина №4 явно говорил сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Мы вернём Вам способности на час… – Э-э-э, нет, за час он успеет совершить турне по нескольким больницам и перелечить всех безнадёжных пациентов. Дело благородное, но… - …На десять минут. Вполне хватит, чтоб всё рассказать и показать.

  - Сколько у меня есть времени, чтобы подумать и принять окончательное решение?

  - Сутки. Время пошло.

  «Приснится же такое», - тягуче подумал Уолтер, открыв глаза. Он почти вскочил, но поморгал и рухнул обратно на подушку. Спросонок не всегда отличишь сон от реальности, и Уолтер отлично это знал. Потянувшись, он перевернулся на живот, сладко зевнул и ухмыльнулся. А интересный сон. Действительно было бы неплохо уметь перемещаться куда угодно. Захотел, например, ночью на кухню и…

  Перед глазами плавным вихрем взметнулись светло-голубые огоньки, и Уолтер обнаружил себя на кухонном полу, да ещё в обнимку с подушкой. При всём своём богатом словарном запасе бактериолог сумел выговорить лишь:

  - Проклятье… - Хотя, здесь куда больше от благословения, чем от проклятья.

  Уолтер поднялся, стукнулся макушкой об угол стола, воздержался от чертыханья, диким взором обозрел мирное кухонное пространство и опять исчез в бело-голубом рое крупных искр. Правда, сразу воплотился обратно, чтоб забрать подушку.

  Китти мягко улыбалась, её сон определённо был безмятежным. Уолтер тоже улыбался, глядя на неё в свете лампы. Бактериолог обожал жену, а сейчас на него нахлынула особенная, жаркая нежность, безбрежная, словно море, потому что он вспомнил, как Китти думала о нём, пока он числился в покойниках. Говорила с ним, пусть не была уверена, что он её слышит. Все эти годы она его любила без перспектив, без надежды, без всякой подпитки – просто любила, и не оттого, что чувствовала себя обязанной, а оттого что… опять-таки просто любила.

  - Родная, - Уолтер, присев на корточки, погладил её по щеке. Поцеловал в висок. – Китти.

  Она пошевелилась, что-то простонала и взглянула на него, щурясь от света.

  - Что случилось?.. – В прекрасных голубых глазах мелькнула тревога, а вот нежность не мелькала. Нет, нежность в них была постоянно.

  Уолтер широко улыбнулся и честно признался:

  - Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

 

_Конец_

_(23 мая – 7 июня 2018 г.)_

 


End file.
